Stalking the Girl
by Measured In Roses And Thorns
Summary: Stalking prowness that only Sasuke can achieve
1. When NInjas Stalk Ninjas

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto in any century or planet that exists or existed ;D

As a side note this is a story in the event that Sasuke moved on with his life and decided to become strong with his friends help while still having that same slight suicidal aura around him wherever he goes which in his case is normal( that's a mouthful)

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Ninjas stalk Ninjas**

Sixteen years old with long dark hair billowing behing her, Hinata Hyuga stood, fists clenched ,with unwavering defiant opal eyes at her opponent.

Sadly this would have been a serious moment had it not been for the fact her opponent was a clown doll that laughed every time she hit it.

Hinata sighed, _At least my stuttering is somewhat gone, be thankful for that_.

* * *

In the treetops above the training ground…

"Okay I can do this! I just have to make her forget that blond idiot first…" He mumbled under his breath.

'_No you can't'_ another voice replied.

**'_You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Wait_, _who the heck are you? This is MY mind! Get out_!**

Sasuke growled in his head.

_'Down Kitty_,_I'm your conscience, idiot, you can't get rid of me no matter what you try. You're the one who created me! I know every little secret there is to no about you! Like how you used to sleep with a doll that suspiciously looked like your brother when you were 5 , this makes me wonder how someone like you is supposedly smarter than Naruto! Tsk, tsk, tsk, how the mighty have fallen.' _The voice replied.

**'_If you're really my conscience then aren't you suppose to be helping me?' _**

Sasuke shot back.

'_Not necessarily, I'm here to tell you the difference from right from wrong. Things that you should already know, especially since I'm just a figment of your imagination. _

_Of course, this also means that it's my job to tell you things you either do or don't want to hear_. _Such as_ _the girl you have been watching_ "_cough_" _**stalking**_" _cough" for weeks is headed_ _this _way.' His "conscience" explained.

_'Though it is more amusing to only tell you things you don't want to hear, so go on and make a fool of yourself, it'll bring a smile to my face.' his conscience added._

**'You're not very nice...**'

_No one said I had to be, but now would be a good time to come back to reality and talk to Hinata._

Sasuke quickly turned his head to ground looking for any signs of the raven haired girl. Feeling a tap behind him he looked up to see a worried Hinata with a kunai in her hand.

"Uchiha-san, why are you in a tree? Are fangirls after you again?" Strands of her hair were blown across her face as she looked at him intently.

"Hn." _Yeah that was a cool answer, _thought Sasuke sarcastically.

Sasuke attention wandered to her hair wondering if it was as soft as it looked. She continued to speak slowly with her eyes searching for any signs of injury.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" She spoke again with no stutter as she took to waving her hand in front of his face.

" Do you like cheese?" he blurted out adruptly.

"E-excuse me?"

" I didn't say anything." Sasuke tilted an eyebrow trying to make it his expression look like he hadn't said anything and she was just going insane.

_'I am in awe of your 'skills' with the ladies'_, His conscience said sarcastically.

**_'Shut up! My skills are amazing!'_**

Hinata shook her head thinking, _Is Sasuke sane? _as she watched him shake his head quickly with a scowl.

"Okay then...I'm going to go now, bye..." Hinata said edging away.

"Hn." He replied as he watched her give him an odd look before she jumped from the tree and started to walk back to the village.

_'Would you like some epic with that fail? ' Sasuke's conscience asked him snickering._

**_'Shut up.'_**

_'Make me!'_

**_'I will!'_**

_'...You still fail.'_

**_'ugh!_**

_'So I guess its back to the stalking- I mean drawing board...' _

**_'Am I really this douche bag like?...'_**

_'Yes, yes you are.' _

**'I wasn't expecting an answer for that.'**

_'I know.'_

**'Then why-'**

_'This a me telling you what don't **need** to hear moment_.'

**'I thought it was telling me things I don't _want_ to hear.'**

_'I'm slightly sadistic, so it can count as either.'_

**'I see...**

_'How about you continue stalking Hinata.'_

**'Yeah, that sounds good...'**

* * *

a/n i love making Sasuke a weirdo:D


	2. Remembering the Guy You Used To Stalk

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto in any shape or form though i'm still not sure if dreams count in that

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembering the guy you stalked**

Hinata gazed thoughtfully around at Ino's room.

"Why did you two like Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata asked as Ino was combing her hair. Tenten and Sakura were painting their nails while Hinata sat on Ino's bed.

_Silence._

" I think it was because of the who bad boy image he had going." Sakura spoke first.

" Bad boy?" Hinata repeated.

" Yeah he had a troubled past like bad boys in the movies, or like trauma in his childhood. Not to mention those soulful eyes of his!" Ino said reminiscing.

" Soulful? Really? " Hinata said laughing.

" I'm serious! They see everything!" Ino said making motions at her eyes.

Hinata covered her chest.

" They better not see everything! Besides the "Soulful eyes"." Hinata said making quotations while ducking a well aimed pillow. " What else does he have?"

Sakura and Ino were silent for a minute. Tenten was held her breath trying to stop from laughing.

" Well...he was smart too and he's confident." Sakura pointed out.

" Yeah, but you know there wasn't much else besides wanting to be the girl to break down his wall. " Ino said.

"Plus even though it's kinda embarrassing I on;y stalked him because sakura was getting more popular than me. I thought that if I won Sasuke she go back to being a wallflower. I didn't think she would get a backbone..." Ino trailed off.

" So you liked him for shallow and petty reasons basically?" Tenten asked.

" Those aren't shallow reasons! It was love!" Sakura yelled pounding her chest.

"Nah, we liked him like an idol not a human being. You have to admit like I said before the only reason we stalked him was because we wanted to see who could find out more about him, not because we actually wanted to know."

" Fine, but I'd like to say that I'm a former fan and have achieved friendshiphood with Sasuke." Sakura grumbled.

"Former fan? I saw you watching him through a telescope yesterday!" Ino yelled.

" I was looking at the stars!" Sakura replied back.

" In the morning?" Ino scoffed.

" Since when is friendshiphood a word?" Tenten asked.

" It just is!" Sakura shouted.

" Yeah like that's a good reason." Ino shot back.

"Why you little-!" Sakura and Ino started edging toward each other hands clenching into fists.

" Does he have a thing for cheese?" Hinata asked trying to distract them from getting into a fight and actually wanting her question answered.

Everyone turned toward Hinata puzzled.

" He asked me if I like cheese, then denied saying it." Hinata explained.

" When was this?" Tenten asked.

" Training grounds, this afternoon."

" Sasuke wouldn't say that." Sakura said. " Are you sure it was him? Maybe it was Naruto disguised as him."

" No, I thought it was, but Naruto is at a ramen convention." Hinata said.

"..."

"Awwwkward..." Ino drawled out.

" Did you really have to say that?" Tenten asked.

" Yup I really did,I can't stand silence." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.


	3. Being Told That You're Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any shape or form no matter how many genies in a bottle I ask

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Being told that you are a stalker **_

_**In a tree outside Ino's house...**_

_You know you spend a lot of time in trees..._

**Quiet, **Sasuke growled **I'm trying to see if she talking about me**.

_You know what kind of person that makes you?_

**...**

_A stalker that's what._

**Shut up!**

_It's so sad that your dictionary is so limited, but you know, you have a problem. Stalking girls in your free time, it's just not right._

**I'm not a stalker! I'm an admirer of Hinata!**

_You know what you need? _

His conscience paused waiting for Sasuke to ask.

Sasuke stared at Ino's bedroom window trying to read the girls lips. His eyebrow started to twitch as his curiosity was sparked.

...

**Fine! What is it that I need?**

_A hobby._ His conscience said simply.

**UGH! I regret I even asked.**

_How about stamp collecting? I'd suggest photography, but you probably use that to take pictures of Hinata thereby furthering your sick obsession._

Sasuke ignored him and continued to stare at Hinata through Ino's window.


	4. You know you're a bad stalker when

**Chapter 4: You know you're a bad stalker when...**

**In Ino's house**

"Maybe Sasuke is losing his mind?" Tenten suggested.

"It could happen...Looks don't matter when it comes to insanity." Ino said.

"Come on! Maybe Hinata heard wrong. Really, why would he ask if he liked cheese." Sakura scoffed at the absurdity of it.

"Look I-"Hinata started.

"Please! How can 'do you like cheese' be mistaken for something else?" Tenten yelled.

" Tenten is right, there's no mistaking those words." Ino said glaring at sakura.

"Well, he could have meant 'do you like keys'!"

"That still makes him loony!"

"No it doesn't! Liking keys is a very popular thing!" Sakura huffed crossing her arms.

Tenten and Hinata sat on Ino's bed watching the scene.

"In what country, planet, universe and time zone?"

""That makes no sense and anyway collecting keys shows his maturity."

"How exactly would collecting keys show maturity?

"It symbolizes his patience in finding the truth of what a key unlocks."

"Ha! His maturity my butt!" Ino scoffed folding her arms.

As Sakura and Ino continued to fight Tenten noticed a black blob out the window.

She nudged Hinata gently before whispering," Looks like we have an audience today."

Tenten pointed casually out the window.

Hinata gasped when she realized what it was and quickly turned her head away.

Tenten got off the bed and dragged Ino and Sakura apart.

"Hey I was just about to kick her-

"Language!" Hinata called out.

"-butt…" Ino finished

"You were not!"

"Shut up and listen both of you! Hinata come over here. " Tenten half whispered and yelled.

Hinata quickly walked over trying to avoid looking out the window.

" First thing I have to say is smile and laugh like I'm telling you a secret and DO NOT LOOK AT THE WINDOW!" All the girls put smiles on their faces without question.

"Next thing is that Sasuke is not insane."

"See I told-"Ino elbowed Sakura allowing Tenten to continue.

"As I was saying, Sasuke is not insane but he is either a) a stalker or B) in love which as a human being he is capable of, or both." Tenten said looking pointedly at Sakura who looked down.

"But before you said he was-!" Ino whined.

"SHHH! Lower your voice and keep smiling! Anyways he is currently outside this window staring at OUR Hinata."

"How do you know he's staring at her?" Ino said stepping on Sakura's foot to keep her from asking why it's not her.

" The evidence points to it."

"What evidence?" sakura said in a low voice before Ino elbowed her again.

Tenten smiling stood up and turned so her back face the window.

"Obviously it can't be Sakura or Ino since he always walked off when you guys you used to hit on him. The second thing is that it can't be me since his body is facing Hinata and that weird conversation just proves he's nervous in front of her. A guy that has little dealing with love and crushes probably has no idea of what to expect from a female since guys use body language to talk most of the time like fighting. An example would be Neji who as you know is my boyfriend and would kill Sasuke automatically if he thought Sasuke had a thing for me." The girls nodded together.

"Yeah, that does make sense." They each murmured to themselves.

First off since Sasuke is outside he has probably read our lips up until you were explaining reasons for liking him, continue to smile and laugh since he can still read your lips. So to remain as inconspicous as possible, we are going to come up with code names. Ino pick up that flashlight and pretend that we're going to tell ghost stories

" It's only 6:00p.m.!"

" Just do it Ino-pig!"

" Who are you calling pig you fat-"

Hinata walked across the room picking up the flashlight in a fluid movement while raising a hand for silence. Ino and sakura shut up while Hinata closed the curtains.

All the girls stopped what they were doing when they heard a distinct voice start swearing.

"What the hell? I'M TRYING TO OBSERVE HER AND SHE'S CLOSES THE CURTAIN? WHAT. THE. HELL?"

Sakura and Ino had quickly moved to Tenten and Hinata to muffle their laughter as much as they could.

" So about those code names can I be Blue purse? " Ino asked looking at a Tenten who was staring to cry from laughing so hard


End file.
